The Heart of Ashes
by WWExAngel
Summary: Three girls, different sterotypes. Have brothers from North Carolina and are WWE divas. Jeff/OC, Matt/OC, Gregory Helms/OC, and Shannon/Beth. Hearts have been broken and might have more. Love comes their way, but their ex boyfriends say otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My friend and I came up with this story. I hope you guys enjoy! P.S.-WWE owns the Matt and others!

The Heart of Ashes

**Character Information**

Three girls have had their hearts broken. They have been down bumpy roads and through obstacles. All related to a superstar(s) of the North Carolina crew, things get pretty hectic especially when each of these girls are from a different stereotype.

Sitting in the corner of her and brother's locker room, Angel Moore aka "The Changer of Hearts", stares up to the ceiling while listening to her IPod. Like her brother Shannon, she doesn't hang with the popular crowd. She respects people for their individuality, that's for sure, but Goth is Angel's way of life and nothing can change her perspective. Or so she thought.

Nora Selena "The Phoenix" Hardy watches her overprotective brothers play the Wii. Nora supports her brothers anyway she can, cheering them on. Sitting on the couch, she pays more attention to her book. Being shy and quiet, Nora keeps to herself most of the time. She doesn't like the fact that people call her geek or bookworm. But she doesn't pay attention to those words. When, she gets in the ring she kicks butt and takes names. But when a certain guy comes her way, does she hide in the background or go for the goal.

Now walking down the halls, Klee Helms, aka "The Queen of Broken Hearts", is one Diva no one messes with. Popular by demand, bitch by forfeit, and a sweet soul by elimination. Oh yeah, she can be nice….when she wants to be. A Barbie doll describes her perfectly except with brunette hair and plastic may be the only thing holding her together. Klee is the overprotecting, little sister of Gregory Shane "The Hurricane" Helms and makes sure nobody messes with him. Klee only cares about looking good by any means necessary.

So now you know the main characters and their brothers. Let's continue on with Chapter 1! Hoping you will enjoy!

**Chapter 1**: **The Run-in **

A stagehand enters Shannon and Angel's room. Shannon went wondering, So Angel is the only one left. "Angel, you're up in 10 minutes!" With a nod from Angel, the stagehand leaves. She rises to her feet wondering who her opponent is. "Whoever it is doesn't matter. I'll beat them down anyway," Angel saying to no one in particular. Walking out of the locker room, she makes her way to the entrance. Suddenly, Angel bumps into what feels like a wall. She falls onto her butt, and looks up and finds Nora, Jeff, and Matt looking down at her. Matt offers his hand, and Angel takes it hesitantly. "Watch where you are going, emo," demands Jeff.

"Yeah, look who's talking Jeff, you have no room for input," Angel says as she brushes herself off.

"Jeff, that was mean, you need to apologize to her," Nora intrudes.

"Thank you Nora," as Angel smiles at her, "But I can handle myself," Angel proclaims walking off. She hits her shoulder with Jeff's on purpose and sends a death glare at him.

"Why did you do that man?" Matt punches Jeff in the arm, "I can't believe you, she's a sweet girl."

"Nora isn't she your opponent for tonight?" asks Jeff.

"Yeah, I was going to see who wanted to go out first to the ring, but _**someone**_ had to ruin that," replying to Jeff glaring.

"Sorry Nora, I'm just worried about you fighting her. I heard she killed two people in independent or at least sent them to the hospital because of her finisher 'Angel Wings'".

Matt assures Nora and Jeff, "Hey I don't think she would do that Nora. Nora, we'll come to your rescue if we expect something like that happens".

Now the matches are about to go under way, what will happen? Will Klee and Gregory get into the action and might interfere? Are Nora and Angel become friends? And where did Shannon go? Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! More to come from my fellow writer and friend: saints-n-sinners and myself, WWExAngel!


	2. Chapter 2Knights in Not So Shiny Armor

**Chapter 2- Knights in Not So Shiny Armor **

(Klee and Shane)

Klee Helms was used to getting her way. It was just how things always went. She would tell people what she wanted and then it would be handed to her on a silver platter. There was only one person who seemed to be able to get past her "me" attitude and that was her brother, Shane. Like tonight for instance, there was an insane party going on and just like every other party, Klee was expected to be there. That was until her brother asked her to come with him to a match.

She had told him no, until he had broken down and finally told her that after the match they could go to the party. At first she hadn't wanted to take him up on his offer knowing that he could find a way around their agreement. But she found herself agreeing anyways. Now they were on their way to the match and Klee couldn't help but wonder what she had gotten herself into.

(At the Match)

Angel was on her way to get ready to enter the ring when she was grabbed by none other than Cody Rhodes. Cody and Angel had been in a serious relationship when she found him cheating with her used to be best friend Mickie James. After that she had promised herself that she would never date again. She stated that it was just too hard to become emotionally attached to someone just to have them break your heart.

"Cody what do you want?" she asked pushing herself away from him.

"I want to talk to you," Cody answered her.

"Talk you want to talk," she exclaimed. "Maybe you should have talked to me instead of going and jumping in bed with my best friend," Angel yelled him becoming angry quickly.

"Listen I wasn't thinking. I know what I did was wrong and I promise that it will never happen again. I still love you," he proclaimed.

"You actually think she's going to fall for that," a voice behind Angel asked.

"This is none of your business Hardy," Cody told the person.

"Well I'm making it my business," the person answered.

Stepping into her line of view Angel could now tell that it was actually Matt Hardy who was defending her. His brother and sister weren't with him and she briefly wondered where they had gone to.

"Listen I can take care of this by myself," she said looking at Matt.

Matt just looked at her and then turned to Cody.

"Get lost. Hit the road, Rhodes," Matt told him smirking at his little joke.

Cody looked between Angel and Matt and then finally turned around and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked turning back to Angel.

"I told you I could handle it myself," she told him trying to hide that she was actually glad that he had come to her rescue.

Before another word was spoken Angel turned around and walked away from Matt.

(Shannon)

Shannon Moore was used to almost every arena that he had fought in. He knew his way around every nook and cranny and never got lost. The problem was that he had never fought here, so right now he was very lost and he had no idea how to get back to the dressing rooms. His sister was fixing to fight and he was going to miss it because of his stupidity. And if that wasn't enough, there would be no end to her teasing when she found out what he had done.

He kept walking hoping that maybe by luck he would find his way back. About to give up and admit defeat he started to walk slower when he ran into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going," the person told him with a giggle.

Most people you run into usually get rude but this person was different. Looking up he found himself staring straight at Nora Hardy, the younger sister of Matt and Jeff.

"Don't you have a fight coming up?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but this is where I always come to get myself ready," she told him. "There's not that many people around and I can just sit, listen to my music, and relax," she explained to him.

"So you know how to get back to the ring from here?" he asked her thinking that maybe he had become lucky after all.

"Yeah, follow me," she told him getting up and leading the way.

(Klee and Shane)

They had finally arrived at the arena and were backstage when Klee suddenly wondered why her brother wanted to come to a match that he wasn't even fighting in.

"So Shane what are we doing here?" she asked trying to draw out an answer from him.

"Some of my friends who I haven't seen in awhile are here and I thought it would be nice to come and see them," he replied.

"Who?"She asked.

"Matt, Jeff, and Shannon," he answered her.

"Wait! you mean Matt and Jeff Hardy?" she asked hoping that he would say no.

"Yeap," he replied and then continued walking towards the dressing rooms.

While running to catch up with him Klee yelled, "You are so not getting out of this that easily!"

Will Shannon and Nora find their way to the ring on time for the fight? What was the real reason Matt came to see Angel? Why didn't Shane tell Klee that they were going to meet the Hardy brothers? The match is coming up and the emotions are running high. So what's going to happen next? You'll just have to read to find out. Until next time, hope you liked the chapter saints_n_sinners.


End file.
